Hidehaise week
by stellarlies
Summary: Fic collection centering in a relationship between Hide and Haise. Made for last's year Hidehaise week.
1. Befriending an old friend

In the running of passing all my fics to . This is a series for the Hidehaise week. I didn't not completed the challenge, sadly.

English is not my first language so easy on that.

 **Disclaimer** : Tokyo Ghoul doesn't belong me or well... Kaneki would have a more active sexual life.

* * *

Befriending and old friend.

Day 1: First meetings/ Vague Memory /Keeping secrets

* * *

Haise was trying to read a book at his free time on work. He went out of there, because the rest of the people was eating, but like he didn't needed to eat that food, it was better to keep his mind busy. Though the key word on trying to read was trying. For some reason, he couldn't keep focused on his reading. This book, for some reason, made him feel melancholic. The Black Goat's Egg, it was the name of the book. Maybe it had to do with his life before the amnesia?

A part of him was wondering if the monster that lived inside of him, the monster who supposedly was him twenty years of his life, even liked to read. He supposed that the answer was yes, he, Haise, loved to read. He shouldn't be thinking that low of himself though. Pretty sure he enjoyed to read in his free times (of doing ghoul's stuffs?).

He sighed, lately he was thinking a lot in that. He didn't have to think in that. He was happy like that. Really happy. What happened before didn't matter. He didn't needed to know. He didn't wanted to know.

Haise wasn't really good at lying himself.

He got out of the ccg's instalations and went for a coffee. Lately it was the only thing that it calmed him down. Not that he could drink another thing to calm himself down. So he went till the coffee shop re: who had that wonderfull coffee and that beutiful waitress, in hopes of aliavating the sadness that was flotting on himself.

Opening the door, he looked calmly at the place. It was really charming, indeed, a sense of familiarity in the ambient. Touka (the name of the waitress, he found out a time ago) with her working outfit and a small notebook in her hands, was speaking to a client sitting on a little table at the end of the local. It was a man, he could tell, and had blond hair. He couldn't see anything more because Touka, but he didn't pay too many atenttion. Seeing the rest of the tables were full except for one in the back, close to the them, and he walked there withouth hesitation.

He sitted down, and when Touka looked at his direction he greetted her. Her smile was a little unconfortable, he asked himself why, and she exchanged glances with the man she was attending. The man glanced him and the smile he seemed to care went off his face. The blond man had a serious face all of the sudden, and Haise wondered why. Did he did something to disturb him? He didn't wanted to disturb that man, for some reason. Like if it was a dear, dear friend who didn't wanted to hurt. Haise shok his head at this thought and tried to not care for the man, though his eyes slipped to that direction.

Touka said something, he couldn't hear what, and the blond guy lift and walked at his direction. Haise opened his eyes, pushing himself against his seat, really, did he did something to disturb that man?

Though he was coming with a smile. So Haise relaxed himself. Seeing that guy's calm and warming face for some reason calm him down and the only thing he wanted was, sudenly, be close to him, so he inclined to his direction, his body language betraying him because he was everything but scared.

"Hi! You're Haise, right?" The blond man asked while sitting on his side with a nonchalant attitude, but a big smile on his lips.

Hiase blinked, and realized he had a smile on his face all the time. He looked at another point of the room, smiled again, and still confused answered:

"Yes. But how do you know my name?"

The man copied him (so he was also nervous? Haise asked himself), looking at other place to then look right into his eyes again. The gaze of this man is so powerfull, it makes me feel unconfortable, though not in a bad way, Haise thought.

"Touka said it by mistake" He said while touching his chin with his finger. Haise nodded. "I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide". He said, with that beutiful smile.

His smile was really beutiful, indeed. His face was also beutiful. It looked so trustfull and charming. But Haise was not a child. What does this man (Hide, cute name) wanted with him? Strangers don't just come to you and present like this. If they were children maybe, but this man seemed of his age. Even so, he wouldn't want to pass as unpolite.

"Nice to meet you" They gave a handshake, and Touka brought them two cups of coffee.

"How did you knew..."

"You always take it black, Sasaki".

Haise was confused, Hide was serious all of the sudden again, his elbow on the table, his cheek on his fist. There was something up in the ambient, he was feeling unconfortable, again. Not in a bad way, he just felt this people were hiding something. But, he also felt like if he could trust this man. Like, it didn't even mattered if he was hiding something, it was probably for his own good. His face was so calming and familiar, it almost seemed like home.

Which it was odd, why would he think all that of a stranger?

"I know this sounds really odd, I know. I'm aware of that Haise but... would you like to be my friend?". Hide's face was death serious making that question. Haise giggled for a moment, but then his laugh just stopped. His heart was beating fast, and he didn't get why, but this wasn't awkward. This was right. He need to know more of that man. It was weird, he wasn't even talking with him, but he needed to. So against all his good judgment, he breathed a:

"Yes. Yes I would like to be your friend... Hide".

The smile Hide gave to him after that was worth the chance to befriend a complete stranger. Though Haise was already doubting this stament was completly true, because something told him this man was his friend way before all that.

-.-


	2. Necessary dates

Necessary dates.

Day 2: Bookstore Meeting

* * *

Haise stretched on his bed, a ray of sun nagging him on the face, all sleepy, hair all disordered, not really wanting to wake up. He looked at a clock in the room to realize it was 8:33 a.m. He covered again with the sheets, grunting, knowing it was a sunday and there was no work. He thought he could be sleeping all day long, it would had been so good... But he had to meet Hide at 9:00 in a new bookstore they've seen but didn't had the time to visit. And he was the one who invited Hide there. And he himself was really excited about it. Damn.

He gave a quick shower, which make his slumber went away and his excitement return.

Lately, he was so busy with his work that he couldn't see Hide that often. And Hide was busy with his work at re: or with his exams in college. Which was sad, of course, the fact they couldn't see each other. And those few free afternoons, they were both so tired that they didn't even talked to each other, maybe just a kiss and that was all. But luckily, that day was off, so he could spend a time with Hide. He didn't enjoyed bookstores that much, Haise knew that, but the next time they were going to make something more of his taste. There was no rush after all.

Arriving to the place he searched Hide's face all over the place. Maybe he was too early? No, he noticed looking at his watch, it was 9:00. He did it just on time.

Suddenly, two hands come from behind and covered his eyes. "Guess who it is?" A singing, very recognizable voice spoke at his ear. He grabbed his wrist and smiled. "You dumb. You're just here, I thought I was late". In the end he was glad he didn't, because he didn't liked made Hide wait him.

Hide kissed his ear and turned him. "Sorry. I was sleeping, it was needed.. You know, between school and the work at re:, the last one is worse. Touka is really tough with me".  
"Really? She seems such a nice person" Haise murmured surprised. Who would think a beutiful girl like her would have a bad character?

"That's just a facade. She's pure evilness. Being that pretty... a true sarrow".Something about his tone made Haise realized Hide liked Touka a lot and he was being melodramatic. It wasn't strange on Hide, so he just giggled about it.

Hide was indeed just joking... in part. Touka was really tough on him. But she wasn't that bad, if you payed her atenttion. All her nagging came of spending time with Haise. Because she didn't wanted him make himself illusions. Kaneki wasn't there, or that's what she believed. To be honest, there was so much Kaneki in Haise, that if Hide didn't knew it before, even without having the same face, he would found out. He never expected to have a relationship with him, not after that, not after years of convincing himself Kaneki would been only his friend. It was nice. Heart breaking at some points, but nice.

"Let's go! I really want to see what books they have. I want to buy some!" Haise holded his hand, at a very gentle way, and both entered to the bookstore. It was really pretty, purposely arranged to look like and old bookstore, so there was a sense of foolery on the ambient. Maybe it's just his imagination, Haise thought. The new books' smell was amazing though. Maybe that's what it was missed, the old books' smell. Well, any books' smell was good.

Hide was searching the manga section, and he was really glad to find one, but on his way there Haise grabbed tighter his hand "Where do you think you're going, mister?".  
"Haise!" Hide whined, but stoped at seeing Haise's hopefull face. He couldn't say no to Haise "... Ok. I'll be with you. Only because it's your day off in a long time! But, after this, you have to come to my place. We have to do lots of cuddleling. And of course, lots of other things". Winking at Haise, he just rolled his eyes and squezzed his hand. "Yes, of course mister suave. We'll do whatever you want".

"Don't do promises you can't keep, Sasaki Haise".

Haise blushed a little bit by this, and Hide just laughed. Trying to cover his embarassment, he grabbed the first book he could hold. It a really cute design, blue, a color he liked. "The fault in our stars?".

"I love that book!" Hide said, jumping a little and grabbing the book. Seeing Hide all this excited was not rare for Haise, but he was now curious for the book, if it could make Hide react like that.

"What is it about?". He asked with true expectation. Hide didn't have bad taste after all, he thought smiling a little bit.

"It's about a young couple. They're in love and with cancer. It's really cute".

Haise raised his eyebrown, it sounded a little bit too... creepy? But maybe he should give it a try, if Hide liked it so much, it couldn't be that wrong. They keep watching watching books, some of them Haise have heard about but never had the chance to read, work could be exhausting. He did bought that book though, and Hide was really excited about it. It was all nice. If reading this book placed Hide that excited, it felt nice. Maybe he could do the same for him, Haise thought. Hide couldn't stop talking about an old friend that recommended him some books, and to be honest, that made Haise a little bit jeolous. Why Hide did read those books and not the books he reccomended to him? It was unfair. But, no. He was not a jeolous man so he was not going to feel wrong about that. He bought other three books, and Hide bought some manga Haise wasn't really interested about, ninjas or something like that.

Maybe he should start worrying more about Hide's interests? Yeah, maybe at the next time he could buy a manga and see why Hide is so interested about that one in particular. Sounded nice. It was making a little bit of cold on the way to Hide's place, so they were really close, talking in whisper together, almost hugging each other on the way. The bookstore in particular wasn't that close of Hide's place, but it was nice to have a long walk like this, after such a week.

Haise felt, sometimes, haging out with Hide like this was all he needed to be happy.

-.-


	3. Irresistible

Irresistible

Day 3: Sharing Music.

* * *

Haise and Hide were spending some quality time together, as always. Quality time together meant, usually, if it weren't sex, Haise reading a book and Hide's head on his lap, hearing music, hands gripped together even if that was unconfortable for Haise at reading. Come to think of, I'm spending too much time here, Haise thought while blushing. He had even sleept there for half of week, being that day four days. Their relationship was moving at a nice pace though, they had some months dating. His mind seemed to wandering a lot on his boyfriend's face, and not just because how cute it was, he still believed he knew him from before, something just told him so, but taking aside some pensives looks Hide gave him, the man didn't seemed to display that he knew him. The guy in his interior was really quiet lately, as his job, the only time when he bothered him was on sex, but he didn't really said something more like... he just made unconfortable sounds that distracted him on what he was doing, which it was not precisely good, but he could live with it.

Some part of him wanted to ask Hide about it, about if he trully knew him before, but he was still fearful of the answers. So he decided to leave it like that.

"Hey! Cuuuutie! Why you have that face?" Hide asked touching his face with his hands, always so intuitive, Haise thought.

"Leave me!" He said joking, placing the book that, why to lie himself, he wasn't reading, on a little table and looked at him, his eyes lidded. "You're such a mess. I'm ok I was just... thinking... in something. Not important. What are you listen to?" Haise asked wanting to change the conversation. Hide just smiled and sitted up, taking an earphone off, getting close to his boyfriend. Haise just knew what he was thinking, so he got closed to him. Hide kissed him deeply, romantic and sweet, dominant but not forcefull, his lips were soft and playfull, he felt he could melt at the touch. Hide was so gentle with him, one of his hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck, Haise pulling his shirt as a reflex, placing a hand on his leg, trying to get closer to each other.

He suddenly felt a earphone on his ear, a really loud music sounding, English music, of course.

"It's a really nice sound, though I can't understand a thing. What is it?" Hide's fascination for music on English was something he didn't quite got, but he had to admit it was a nice beat, interesting really.

"It's this band I recently found out, Fall out boy, y'know, the ones who made the soundtrack for that movie, Big Hero 6?"

Haise just giggled, Hide was really shameless toward his attachment to Disney, it was querky but cute. Hide saw the expression on Haise and flip his finger on his forehead. "Don't laugh at me! Aren't you saserious or something?" The man said hugging him and placing his head on Haise's chest. Haise couldn't thought on any pun to answer, so he just laughed and asked the name of the song.

"It's called Irresistible. I really like it, it reminds me of things. Do you like it?" Hide said while accomodating to kiss Haise's neck. His lips weren't shy, he knew every inch of skin of the man beneth him, and he knew exactly what places were of his like, so he just time dragged his tongue on some places, gaining quivers of his boyfriend.

"I still can't understand a word, but sounds nice." Stretching his neck so Hide could have more place to move, whimpering a little bit, he said. "This sound is strong, though, no more of that Lady Gaga?" His hand carresing Hide's blond locks. Biting his neck, softly, he answered:

"If I ever stop hearing Lady Gaga is because I died, Sasaki".

Haise giggled, because Hide sounded so serios on that, his eyes closing because he was so confortable that slumber was coming at him. "You mean you'll hidie".

"That's the lamest pun you could think off Haise and that's a lot for you. Now do the right thing and ask forgiveness to Kami-sama".

Haise just giggled again, huging Hide tighter, and for his eyes, he could tell he was fighting to be concious just like him "You don't really believe that. You know I'm cool. You'll like to take a nap?"

Hide growled and placed his face deeper on his neck, still kissing him softly, and the caressing of his lips on his neck went slower and slower till stopped, and Haise was already in dreamland when that, Hide's touch so kind that made him sleep, that English music working as a lullaby.

-.-


	4. Reunions with the family

Reunions with the family

Day 4: Introductions to the Quinx/ A family dinner with the Quinx

* * *

Hide was nervous, really nervous. He wouldn't be that nervous about having a dinner with Haise's squad if it weren't because Haise scared him off by telling him all this stories about them. Specially Urie, he seemed to be a difficult guy to treat, and Hide wanted to like them all, because Haise have them in a really high esteem, and that's something he appreciatted.

Haise told him to not worry about it, he was a charming guy and you had to be a demon to dislike him, but Hide wasn't so sure. He had a old suit he haven't used since his graduation (and memories of Kaneki fluttered in his mind, but he tried to back them off, for his own sake. He was going to talk about this with Haise, someday, but he needed to wait Haise were ready) and that made him look really handsome, gaining some compliments of his boyfriend at receiving him at the door. But he was too nervous to take advantage of Haise's smooth talk (to Haise's deep sadness) so he just said a "Ok", fixing up his vest while entering at The Chateau.

"Woh, what a nice house, it's gorgeous!" Hide had seen it outside, (an it was still gorgeous) at picking up Haise, but he has never come in. Knowing the Squad by what Haise told him, he was on point to doing so, they seemed to be very... intense, so no wonder why he didn't wanted to present him that soon. "This minimalistic kind of modern style it's so cool!"

"You're exagerating Hide. And we didn't do it so stop with that".

"It's still cool". He said jokingly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Get a roooom!".

"I actually think they look super cute, kiss harder!".

"I'm just so happy for him!".

"Hmp".

They both turned around to see the group of youngsters talking by the dinner table. Everyone had a different face, but both of them seemed to be cool.

Good way to start Hide, kissing their leader in front of them. But you're gonna do it good, calm yourself.

Haise almost have to push him but then, going back to his calm persona, got close to them, giving a small inclination, saying "Hi! Everyone. My name, as you may know if my boyfriend has made his work, is Nagachika Hideyoshi. But please call me Hide".

Everyone was murmuring between them, but he had to understand they were young (well, younger), and he just let it go. Haise gave him a comforting smile, and Hide just breathed, sitting himself at the tabl,e Haise at his side.

A girl with blue hair started to speak, trying to introduce herself, but he interrupted her quickly, being the more polite he could "I'll do it. Let me see if I get it all well". He named every single person in the group, and they all smiled. Urie did not, but his frown dissapeared. He doesn't hate me, sweet.

They started to talk, the squad filling him with question. Where do you do for living? What kind of music do you like? Does you and Haise have a lot fo sex?

At this question, everyone got surprised, and Haise just spitted his drink. Amused by Saiko's question, he just wiggled his eyebrows. Everyone got deep red, even Urie hid his face on his hands. Saiko just smiled pleased.

"Mamam needed something like that, I'm so happy. He seems really happy with you, his temper is more sweet lately. I really wanted to meet you Hide".

That phrase made the ambient more relaxed, and the rest of the group started to add statements like that. Even Urie said that Hide seemed an ok person. Considering Haise's story with him, and the cold Urie seemed to be, Hide took it as the highest of the compliments. Tooru couldn't stop telling how gentle he was and how he only wished the best for Haise, and Shirazu added an unnedded can you guys just not keep kissing like that, I'm cool but seriusly, get a room, that filled the room with laughs and the men's cheeks colored red again.

The food was ready and... it was an akward moment. The squad knew more or so why Haise didn't eat, but they weren't sure if Hide knew it. Of course Hide knew it, but they didn't knew that Hide knew it, and Haise suspected Hide knew it. In the end everyone knew it but they weren't sure so no one spoke about it. He excused himself with the usual I'm not really hungry but please everyone eat, that made the squad feel like, or Hide was really perspicacious, or he was really stupid. And considering his awkward smile, the crew knew it was the first one. Didn't Haise mentioned Hide used to work with the ccg for a while?

It was weird, and a little bit unconfortable, everyone's mind were thinking fast, but Haise told something about bananas and everyone just cracked up. Urie even smiled. Mutsuki tried to said something assuring, and when everyone endeed to eat, the ambient calmed down, with compliments of Mutuski and Shirazu's part on his food. Saiko was too busy asking Hide stuffs about their relationship, the important kind of question like who is the seme or if they turn. Hide was too easy-going to be flustered about it so he answered with sincerity, it was the last one. Saiko seemed to be waiting another answer, but in the end she was really happy about that one.

They went to the living room, and Hide couldn't stop phraising the house.

"It's freaking marvelous! Who did it seriusly? It looks like on of those house of magazines! I love it".

"Stop at that Hide, please". Haise said embarrased. Hide just murmured at his ear: "And I bet your bedroom looks even nicer" That made Haise's ear redden.

He looked at the kids, they where chatting about something else, he heard about the lastest mission but he wasn't so sure, and directed his eyes to Hide's, again. "Are you going to stay?".

"If no one has a problem with that".

Haise just smiled. Hide was really passionated, he liked that of the man. They kept talking about some related topics, drinking coffee (Haise stopped counting how many cups they drank when he stand up to made coffee for the four time) and, when everyone started yawning, Haise declared the meeting endeed, and a sucess. Urie and Shirazu rolled their eyes, being the first ones to direct to their bedrooms. They heard something about wearing earplugs just in case, but Hide just laughed. Tooru and Saiko stayed a little bit more, the first one insisting on how much of a nice person Hide was (making Hide embarrased) and Saiko just smiling to Haise with malice. She also wished them luck when she went away, making Tooru blush, but she didn't said anything and just awkardly smiled.

The young couple stayed in the living room, both alone, a little bit embarrased but overall really happy and tired, standing up walking to Haise's room.

"They seem to like me, that's nice".

"I'm so relieved. I thought they were going to be rude or something with you" He said hugging him, just aside of his door "Don't get me wrong, they're awesome, but they can be stubborn. Even Urie behave today. You're clearly and angel, Hideyoshi". Hide just smiled, giggleing a little telling him he exagarated but not saying nothing to dismiss the compliments.

They both entered in the rrom with a little bit of nerves, but it was quickly throw away at the sight of the banana poster. "Omg. You really do like bananas!".

"Shut up!" He siad throwing him a pillow to him. "But... you look indeed so handsome in this suit. You were so nervous that you didn't answered nothing to my comments, so mean of you" Haise attempts to flirt were cute, and Hide just felt his heart ot warm.

"Don't be that slut, dear, it doesn't fit you. But, believe it or no, I'm really tired".

"You? Tired? For sex? That's something new" A smirk appeared on his face, and Hide just kissed it.

"Well, we can shower together if you want".

"You didn't bring clothe to sleep right?"

"I can always use yours".

Haise felt embarrased, and directed his eyes to other part, but they still kissed a little before going to shower. Nothing important happened there, except a little bit of teasing from Hide's part, being funny the situation. Haise didn't said anything, Hide seemed to have fun doing that with his hand, and they were going to sleep together, maybe there were chances of morning sex? That would be nice.

They got to the bed, Hide wearing Haise's clothe, and Hide started to talk about the kids, and how nice they were. He was really excited. After all, they were Haise's family, and gaining the family of the beloved one is an excellent way to secure the loved's one heart, isn't it. Hide shared this, and Haise just laughed and punch him really soft, telling him to sleep. Hide closed his eyes and hugged his boyfriend, still happy of the night he had with Haise's squad.

-.-


End file.
